Kurimuson Tears
by Crisp-pa
Summary: Yaoi. Puuuuuure yaoi. Sora's being abused and he wants out of that relationship but... what if there is no turning back? |~*~|
1. Smooth Criminal

Dyslexia: Meep. -_-  
  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
CRACK!  
  
The trembling brunette fell to the floor in a heap, tears of crimson flowing down his cheeks as he let out a small sob as his attack picked him back up and rammed his body harshly into the pale cream colored wall, making the already large dent large, the wall creaking under the boys weight. He coughed and sputtered as the wind was knocked out of him as he slumped down into a crumpled heap again, in the blood stained carpet. Slowly, as if taunting him, the darkness took over which left his attacker to give him a well aimed kick before storming out the door, screaming obsinities about the crumpled brunette.  
  
  
  
center I  
~As he came into the window  
Was a sound of a crescendo  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
She was sitting at the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down  
It was her doom~ /center /I  
  
  
Sora sighed heavily as his breathing slowly returned to it's normal pace, his 'lover' was gone, possibly out getting drunk or laid by dirty smoking women. It really didn't matter. But what did matter what that… thing wasn't here. And that was the good thing. Everything was alright without that beast but when it came, everything fell to hell. Slowly the boy lugged himself up, crying out as the recently inflicted wounds screamed with his movements. He coughed up the blood he was holding back and stared down at it, cupped in his small, lithe, pale hand. He wiped the blood on the carpet, adding more bloodstains to it. Hissing again he slowly stood, stretching as far as his aching limbs would go before breaking.  
  
  
  
center I  
~Annie, are you Okay  
Will you tell us that you're Okay  
There's a sign at the window  
That he struck you  
A crescendo, Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom~  
/center I  
  
Carefully he slid into the tub, and scrambled for the knob, he flicked it on and without checking the temperature he pulled the shower on and shuddered violently as the stinging hot water lashed at his beaten skin, forcing it into submission; just as his 'lover' had done to him. Fresh crimson tears ran down his red cheeks, he was sick of crying, sick of being a 'plaything' sick of being what that monster wanted him to be; a worthless slave. He coughed and shivered. He was probably sick thanks to that bastard, but his 'lover' couldn't care. Sora could die and rot in hell and that bitch wouldn't give a damn. It would just find another poor person to beat into submission, and please him. He sighed, as he did his chest heaved showing his poor heath to the beige tub.  
  
"Ugh…" Sora stayed under the hot, painfully hot, spray on all fours for what seemed hours but was only minutes until he finally rose and took a bar of soap and rubbed his legs, opening new wounds and a fresh stream of crimson blood flowed down the drain, taking the brunette's life with it.   
  
center I  
So they came into the out way  
It was Sunday  
What a black day  
I could feel your salutation  
Sounding heartbeats  
Intimidations  
/center /I  
  
He stepped out of the shower, turning the facet off and pulled a white towel around his nudeness. He shook his head, beads of water falling from his coppery-brown hair, caking the floor in water. Heaving another sigh he turned off the lights and shut the door behind him before he headed into his own room.   
  
  
center I  
Annie, are you OK  
Will you tell us that you're OK  
There's a sign at the window  
That he struck you  
A crescendo, Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom   
/center /I  
  
His 'room' was naught but the actic, full of worthless items. At the thought of 'worthless items' he chuckled low and darkly. He /WAS/ a 'worthless item' well, to Riku-chan he was. Shrugging he pulled open his breaue, and pulled on a pair of faded blue jeans that fell well past his ankles and dragged on the floor. Over his bare chest he brought on a crimson red tee-shirt which covered most of his brusies. But now the ones on his lower arms, or the cut marks scaling them. He sighed for the fifth billionth time that day as he wrapped a long white band-aid over his arms, the wrapping worked all the way up past his elbow, almost meeting the edge of his red shirt. He slipped on a pair of white sneckers and trudged out the door, hopefully; not to run into his 'koi'.  
  
  
center I  
Annie, are you Okay  
You Okay  
Are you Okay, Annie  
Annie, are you Okay  
You Okay  
Are you Okay, Annie  
Annie, are you Okay  
You Okay  
Are you Okay, Annie  
Annie, are you Okay  
You Okay  
Are you Okay, Annie   
/center /I  
  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Dyslexia: … Yeah. Review. Whatever.. Pfft.  
  
Chibi Cloud: Damn… That was depressing, Dys.  
  
Dyslexia: Fuck you Cloud.  
  
Chibi Sephiroth: …Damn. C'mon Cloud; let's beat it before she decides to kill us too.  
  
  
  
|~*~|Disclaimer|~*~|  
I do not own Smooth Criminal by Alien Ant Farm/Michael Jackson  
Nor do I own Kingdom Hearts; Sora, Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Etc. etc.  
  
  
If I did… Riku would be abused a lot and Sora wouldn't wear anything but boxers and be very Angsty. 


	2. Rainy Day Girl

Dyslexia: Ahahaha. Wow. You guys love this depressing scrap. *joy* Anyways, another song-chapter. But… This one is ultimate sap angst! *pumps fist into the air* o_O;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rainy Day Man~Sailor Moon (I have no idea who wrote the song. If you want to download it type in 'Sailor Moon Rainy Day Man' And it should come up.) I also do not own Kingdom Hearts either. And I agree Stuntcat. Songfics are eviiiiiil.   
  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
-----------------------------  
When I think about the first time  
I thought I found someone who cared for me   
But things were not as they appeared to be   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora sighed as he painfully swung his arms about, trying to look happy and prevent anyone from suspecting him or.. Riku…. He sighed and stopped. Standing in the dead center of the hall. He missed the old Riku. The one who loved him. Not used him. The brunette fought back the tears threatening to fall down his cheeks and die at his lips. Kairi noticed the change of her friend, the death to his spring, the crying happiness. She knew something was wrong with the boy she loved, be she knew his heart belonged to another… but, alas, he'd never tell her who.  
  
"Sora?" The said boy reeled around and looked at her. Pain was in his eyes and he was on the verge of tears. He made an unaudioable noise in the back of his throat that only Kairi heard. Obviously he was in tremendous pain.  
  
"Sora-kun? What's the matter…?" She looked at her friend with a pure look of worry. Sincere worry. Sora gave her a half smile and said.  
  
"Came I come over to your house after school?"  
  
-----------------------------  
Ever since I can remember   
Just like a sister you've been strong and true   
Always been the one to see me through   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She sighed as she hugged her best friend close. His tears falling helplessly into the fabric of her shirt. She brought him closer, whisper words on encouragement to her weeping friend. A anger was growing in the normally peaceful girl. HOW DARE RIKU! Riku would just have to wait. Sora was much more important. She muttered something to him and started to slowly rock the boy back an forth, humming some nameless tune.  
  
-----------------------------  
Rainy day man   
On your shoulder I cried   
When my first brush with love   
Left me shaking inside   
Rainy day man   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kairi heard Sora say something but it was muffled by her shoulder. Gently she sat him up and looked into his bleary red sapphire eyes.  
  
"What did yo--" She was cute off by Sora looking down at his fidgeting fingers. She could tell there was something he wanted to tell her but could. Slowly Kairi placed her hands on either shoulder of Sora's and forced him to look at her with her thumbs.  
  
"Please… Sora….. I…I'm.. trying to help you… " Sora sniffled and continued to stare at his lap before muttering and stuttering his sentence.  
  
"I…..I…. L-love… Riie…….he..ku.." He dragged his once 'koi's' name over his tongue, almost scared of the word it's self and he made a clicking noise with his tongue. /Oh god…/ thought Kairi. /Riku's been doing this to him and Sora's in love with him!? Now he's really going to die/ Sora sniffled again and she embraced him a warm hug, rested her head ontop of his messy mane of coppery chocolate hair.  
  
  
---------------------------  
Rainy day man   
On your shoulder I cried   
When my first brush with love   
Left me shaking inside   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
----------------------------  
Rainy day man   
You're much more than a friend   
I would give anything   
Just to see you again   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
----------------------------  
Rainy day man   
Rainy day man   
Rainy day man   
Rainy day man   
|~*~||~*~||~*~|  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Dyslexia: Well… I WAS listening to Rainy Day Man. My CD player decided that Evolution ~ .hack//SIGN was more appropriate. Dance Remix. O_O Pfft. *kicks it* Die! R&R  
  
Chibi Cloud: Yeah.. Hey! *_~  
  
Chibi Sephiroth: Ciao!! ^_^ 


End file.
